Finding Myself
by AmazingNicole93
Summary: Kagome travels between two different worlds, however power over time becomes power over the course of history. So what happens when two times meet and Kagome must fight for one side or the other? What happens when her people want to change the course of history? Who will die? Who will Kagome choose to ally herself with? What secrets does her world come to light? And who gets their
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha*

My chapters are named for the songs that fit with each chapter. * I do not own the songs or the names* If you are that kind of reader to then feel free to listen and read. Feel free to comment constructively, and I will get the chapters up asap! I rated this story T because even though the plot bunnies have created this story, I haven't figured out all the kinks yet.

Happy reading!

"We should really take a break and eat lunch, Inuyasha." I said, a light sweat covering my forehead. It was just turning summer and the heat was rising, making me more tired than usual. By the looks of things Miroku and Sango needed a rest as well.

"That will just slow us down! We need to hurry up and find Naraku." Inuyasha complained.

"It'll just take maybe half an hour for us to eat and be ready again! It's not that big of an inconvenience at this point." Shippo chimed in. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he realized his mistake too late. Inuyasha bopped him hard on his head, raising a small lump and tears to springing into the fox kilt's eyes.

Anger then flashed through me. One thing I hated was Inuyasha taking out his anger on the kid.

"INUYAHSA SIT BOY!" I commanded, as Inuyasha face slammed into the ground. Turning from the half demon I let my anger subside and dug in my backpack for the water bottles they would need to boil for noodles.

"Sango I am going to go to the river near by and get some more water for us to make ramen! Do you mind setting us the fire for us to boil some?" I asked the female demon slayer.

"Sure thing Kagome. Be back quick, I use my water in my bottle for now and have it boiling by the time you make it back." Sango smiled.

I took off into the wood and followed the sound of water. Before long, I had made it, and filled the containers with fresh water. We had been walking for about five hours now, and I figured she had a few minuets to spare and decided to let the cool water rush over my aching feet.

These days seemed so peaceful. I no longer had feelings for Inuyasha, or at least not the same feelings. He still loved Kikyo, and it took me a while but now that I was almost done with high school the whole world was opening up for me.

Drying off my feet, I made quick pace back to the group, water in tow when something didn't feel right. I had opted to leave my arrows and shards with them as Inuyasha would hear me if I screamed for any reason, and I am stronger than when I first got here.

However something about the air didn't feel right, like an old memory that I couldn't place. Creeping along, I wanted to make sure that there was no danger as I made my way back to the other side of the hill where the group was.

"I finished getting the water and its still cold from the mountains-" My voice caught in my throat when I topped the hill.

On the grounds everyone was dead. Blood poured our from their backs from three long gashes that looked like claw marks. Looking around me I couldn't see anyone or anything, no demonic aura.

I sunk to my knees as I lost feeling. This was not happening! I was all the way on the other side of Japan, there was no way I could make it back to the village safely. I had never been so completely alone in this world, and my friends weren't coming back to help me if I needed it. The jewel shards were gone as well, did I have enough power on my own to live much longer?

Tears rolled down my cheeks as reality was spiraling out of control. Behind me I could feel two Jewel shards coming and fast. I couldn't die here, I wouldn't! I rushed for my bow and aimed in the direction the shards were coming.

A whirlwind broke from the tree line and came to a stop a few yards from my. Behind the demon I heard heavy panting as two other cleared the line.

"K-Kagome…" The demon called out. My hands were shaking so bad at this point. This was a full demon with two shards, but he was also someone I believed to be friend. Was he the one who did this? I glared at him, pulling my bow back further to make sure it went through his heart.

"I smelled the blood and your sent… I… Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kouga said stepping closer.

"Don't.." Was the only word I could get out. My breathing was short and rapid. I couldn't get this anger out of me, I couldn't focus I was so scared.

"Kagome… I came to see if you were ok. I want to help you. So please, put down the arrow." Kouga continued, pain filling up his blue eyes. Behind him, Ginta and Hakkaku both had looks of concern plastered onto their faces, either for me or for kouga I had no clue. Kouga took another slow step towards me.

"No!" I said my eyes hardening and my hands shaking even worse. I didn't want this, I didn't.

"You don't think I did this, do you?" I watched as Kouga's eyes went wide in surprise and watched them sadden in pain. I said nothing, I couldn't. It was true that he didn't have my jewel shards, I knew that… but. I felt myself waver, for just a moment.

In that moment I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, holding me so tightly. I stiffened at first and started shaking. I smelled wolf, it was a smell that I had not forgotten as Kouga's. When he had kidnapped me, it was all over his pallet in the cave. I remember being comforted by the sent then just as I was then.

"Kagome, It's ok! I'm here for you. I am going to take care of you, I promise!" His voice was soothing and for my ears only. In his arms I felt myself break, tears flowed from my eyes, I loosened my bow. It was then I felt my knees give out, and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. I didn't want to accept this, I wouldn't. I don't know how long Kouga let me cry, but the sun began to set as I finally drifted into a dull sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling exhausted. I went to roll over and felt something wrapped around my waist. Opening my dry eyes I found Kouga asleep next to me, His arm wrapped securely around me. I was startled and blushed, but why was I here?

That's when I remembered. It wasn't a dream no matter how much I truly wanted it to be now. Tears formed in my eyes again, as I felt like I had just had my heart ripped out of my chest.

Beside me I felt Kouga begin to stir, looking at him I was met with a bright blue pair of eyes.

"Good morning." Kouga said softly, his fingers reaching up to wipe my tear. I jerked away quickly, sitting up. Looking around I noticed that we were in a small meadow the sun just starting to rise.

In me a feeling raged, although I had no idea what it was. Kouga sat up next to me and looked at me intently.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes holding me like he thought that just his words might break me. At this moment, he was right. Tears gathered in my eyes, I had never felt so weak before. That's when the feelings inside me morphed into something I did know, utter sadness.

I felt his arm wrap around me, tucking my head into the nook of his shoulder. He just held me as I started to cry again. I didn't cry as long as last time. With kouga so near, I was grateful that he didn't pry into my weakness.

When I felt a bit better, I asked him where Ginta and Hakkaku where, and said they had been taking turns through out the night keeping guard in the trees but they were giving us more privacy now that we were up.

"K-Kouga?" I stuttered as tears gathered in my eyes again.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm going to be here for you." He promised seeing the tears in my eyes again. I shook my head, and tears feel faster as his words stung me.

"I am so, sorry!" I cried as more emotions flooded through me.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" he asked concerned.

"I pointed my arrow at you… For a second I had thought that you might have done.." The rest of the words caught in my throat cutting me off. I felt so ashamed,, I bowed my head as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I felt a finger slide under my chin, pulling my face up towards his.

"I don't blame you one bit, Kagome! You had just lost your friends… don't think for a second that I don't understand exactly what you were going though. You did nothing wrong." he said looking straight into my eyes.

Through the tears I blushed and looked away. So there truly was nothing to forgive, that much was a relief.

"But.. What do I do now? We still haven't collected all the jewel shards yet, and we lost the ones we had yesterday.." I asked feeling a little lost. There was no way that I could do this on my own.

"Well, why don't you come back to my cave? I'd feel better knowing that you were ok after all this, and once you've figured out what you want to do then we can go from there." Kouga stated

I looked at him for a few seconds. He had always asked me to come back to his den, but each time I had refused thinking it would somehow be like the time he kidnapped me, But this time I had the choice to go back to his den on my own, and it looked like it would hurt him if I said no now.

"O-Okay." I agreed quietly. "But first I need to bury my friends." I said getting to my feet.

"I already had Ginta and Hakkaku do that for you yesterday." He said looking up at me. That floored me. Kouga didn't like Inuyasha, not one bit. He still buried him?

"Would you like to go and say goodbye?" he asked cautiously, trying not to make me cry again. His words made my heart shutter, but this was one of the dangers of doing what we were doing, I would not let this consume me, but I had to see the graves and say my goodbyes.

"Yes." I said, my throat constricting not letting anything out. Kouga nodded gently and picked me up bridal style. One day I would have to tell him that I prefer to ride piggy back if he continued to carry me like this.

Within minuets we were at the hill where I found them. There under one of the trees was four graves each with a nice grave marker for future indications. Kouga sat me down on my feet and I walked over to the tree.

When I got to the foot of the graves, I sat down so I wouldn't hurt myself. I felt tears roll down my face as I looked at the graves. I had loved them so much. I felt bad that Miroku and Sango would never have that wedding I always saw them having. Shippo would never grow up to be a great demon. Inuyasha… I would never be able to love him again. He was my best friend, we had gone through everything together.

Yet I was still here. I would have to live without them, but I had no idea what that meant. But I would find that way, for them I will.

I stood up after just sitting there for a few moments more, this time with a new resolve. I walked back over to Kouga, touching his arm as I walked by.

"Thank you. I'm ready to go." I said. I strapped on my bow. Kouga picked me up and swung me onto his back surprisingly. Looking at him and him looking at me, we turned into a small whirlwind to the west.


End file.
